long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Dragon Lair
The Evil Dragon Lair does exist, but it is currently the Dragon Hunters’ base and is the hunting ground for more than two groups of Dragon Hunters. They cooperate with the evil giant dragons inside: The dragons take charge of tracking other innocent dragons while the Dragon Hunters are responsible for killing them then they share the wealth equally. The entrance of the Evil Dragon Lair is different from that of a normal dragon lair’s. It is not located on top of a high cliff that is usually the case with normal dragon lairs, but hidden within the depths of the Rock Forest. The Rock Forest was filled with extremely hazardous terrain and cliffs, so dangerous that it is impossible for normal warriors to get near. This dangerous terrain spanned tens of kilometres long, and in the middle of the this terrible terrain, there is a tall, steep cliff. The entrance to the Evil Dragon Lair is right in the middle of this tall, steep cliff. Below the entrance are covered with slippery cliffs, hence there are no other ways to go through except for flight. Almost all the adventurers died under attacks from a huge swarm of evil dragons which live around the entrance. These dragons are troublesome as some are Bronze-ranked Level 9 while others reached Silver-ranked Level 8. Fortunately, unless it’s a King-ranked Evil Dragon, there are very few Gold-ranked Level 7. there is one Black Dragon and two Scarlet Dragons. The Black Dragon is not yet a Hell Dragon or a Holy Beast, but it is still remarkably powerful. Although all three are Gold-ranked Level 10, the Black Dragon’s power exceeds the other two by several times. The Evil Dragon Lair was hot inside with a sulfuric smell. The deeper they went, the hotter it got. It could be confirmed that this was not a volcano nor a lava cave. The sole reason was because living creature that emit heat were living here. This place completely prohibited beasts. It was the opposite of the Five Elements Palace. Countless beasts roll about in pain and suffering. In the end they turned into shards of colourful lights before their owners could call them back and disappeared. Even strengthening beasts separated from their owners and quickly disappeared. The Evil Dragon Lair was very deep and filled with a power that prohibits summoning. The inside of the cave had flame red ores. Their light was not bright enough but they were enough to illuminate the way. The thing that made everyone felt dry was a weird smell from the burning hot air. This made the races who had a strong sense of smell frightened… that smell was from a huge dragon. If this place did not forbid summoning, just the smell of the huge dragon was enough to make the beast feel fear and run away. few kilometers inside the Evil Dragon Lair, he discovered that there was a huge space in front. It was about the size of ten football fields. The entire space was blood red with genuine Star Fire Ores the floor, which emanated the power of the Ancient Code. This proves that the Ancient Rune Circle was hidden underground. Although this place did not prohibit teleportation, even the blind could tell that teleportation wouldn’t work here.An Ancient Rune Circle that cannot be revealed to the public but hidden deep underground. An Ancient Rune Circle that seemed to only gained power recently. What does that mean? Ancient Rune Circles have many different uses, but there were usually two main uses. One was to pass on knowledge, like the ‘World Exterminating Wheel’ that was passed on to Yue Yang. It was the best proof. Another one was sealing, like the Dark Golden Sceptre sealed in the White Jade Beetle’s body and the Golden Specter sealed in the Gold Palace’s box. They were all considered small scale sealing. The large scale ones, for example, would be the ones in the Seven Star Pillars in Prison Emperor’s Divine Palace. the sealing place of the Scarlet Emperor and the Scarlet Concubine Category:Place Category:Tong Tian Tower